Mehr als nur Geschwisterliebe
by MadameEsperance
Summary: diese geschichte stammt von mir mit bisher unbekannten charakteren. es handelt um zwei jungs, zwillinge um genau zu sein. Beide hübsch, rothaarig und absolut ineinander verliebt. slash, lemon, etc. !hat nichts mit arthur c. clark zu tun...!


so meine lieben, meine erste story, die ich hier reinstelle, bitte seit nicht zu hart mit mir

an mein taddy-bär: du musst unbedingt sagen obs zu krass is oder obs so geht.

bussi hab dich lieb me (Madame Esperance)

an meine lieben leser: viel spaß beim lesen #°#

--3--3--3--3--3

Merlin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem bett und spielte mit den Honigtopf, den er in der hand hielt

Merlin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem bett und spielte mit den Honigtopf, den er in der hand hielt. Während sein Bruder, der ihm gegenübersaß am Telefon mit ihren Eltern redete.

„nein Mama...ja, wir haben die Garage abgesperrt. Ja, ich weiß...ja...nein...ok, also dann...Ciao hab dich lieb und bussi an den Papi. Bye.", er lächelte.

„man, das hat ja stunden gedauert..., Merlin verdrehte die Augen.

„ja, kann ja nicht jeder immer so wortkarg sein wie du. Wenn man mit dir telefoniert, muss man dir ja wirklich aus der Nase ziehen..."

„jaja, schon klar..."

Merlin sah auf, blickte seinen Bruder an und grinste. Ihm war gerade eine blendende Idee gekommen. Arthur sah erst seinen Bruder verständnislos an, doch dann kam der auch schon auf ihn zu. Sein T-Shirt ausziehend kniete er vor Arthur und schüttelte seinen kopf, sodass die haare in alle Richtungen abstanden. Er wusste, dass er seinem Zwilling so am besten gefiel.

Jetzt verstand auch Arthur, grinste ebenfalls, zog seinen Bruder an den hüften zu sich und die beiden versanken in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

Merlin löste sich aus dem Kuss, setzte sich auf die ausgestreckten Beine seines Bruders, nahm das Telefon vom Nachttisch und drückte ein paar tasten. Währenddessen hatte Arthur sein Shirt ausgezogen und fuhr nun langsam Merlins Beine vom knie weg weiter in Richtung Mitte.

„sie sprechen mit dem Anrufbeantworter der Familie 333. Wir sind zurzeit leider nicht für sie erreichbar, aber wenn sie eine Nachricht mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Telefonnummer hinterlassen, versuchen wir sie sobald wie möglich zurück zu rufen. Aaaahhhhh..." er legte auf. Gerade als er den text vollständig gehabt hatte, war sein Bruder mit seinen Händen an in besonders gefährlichen Gefilden angekommen.

„hei, das kannst du doch nicht so drauflassen. Du hast am ende gestöhnt!" „und wer ist schuld daran?", fragte Merlin und warf das Telefon in die andere ecke des Zimmers. „ja, aber...was sollen denn die Leute denken!?"

„ist mir im Moment scheiß egal. Weißt du das?" Merlin hatte den Honigtopf von vorhin hervorgezogen und nahm nun den Honiglöffel voll goldener Flüssigkeit heraus.

Arthur biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er ahnte was nun kommen würde. Merlin zeichnete nun auf der nackten Brust seines Bruders 333, dann legte er den Topf wieder weg.

Arthur legte den kopf zurück und beugte den rücken zu einem kleinen hohlkreuz. Während Merlin sich über die Lippen leckte. Dann beugte er sich zu der Brust seines ebenbildes und begann den goldenen Honig wieder genüsslich herunter zu lecken.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er Arthur so weit, dass dieser mit seien hüften wippte und angestrengt atmete. Der letzte Rest Honig war nun wieder von seinem Körper entfernt, weshalb Merlin sich nun zu Arthurs mund beugte und sanft seine Lippen um einlass bat. Als Arthur mit seiner Zunge spielte, schmeckte er auch den Honig heraus, süß und herb. Arthur zerwühlte die haare seines Bruders und drückte seinen Körper gegen den anderen, die Beine um seine hüfte geschlungen. Merlins hand bewegte sich seine Lenden hinab in seine Hose und zog sie ein stück weiter hinunter. Arthur krallte sich in den hintern seines Zwillings und spürte, wie jemand steif wurde. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein und zog mit einem Finger langsam die Hose samt Boxer Short weiter nach unten, bis sie neben dem bett zu Boden fielen.

Er schloss die hand um den Schaft seines Bruders und begann sie vor und zurück zu bewegen. Merlin entfuhr erneut ein lautes stöhnen, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er riss die Hose förmlich vom leib des anderen und zog ihn an seiner hüfte näher zu sich.

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wenn Arthur sich so unter ihm bewegte. Seine hüften stießen immer wieder gegen die anderen, immer spürte er ein kurzen Schauer, wenn Arthur mit der Zunge über seine Brustwarze fuhr, immer wieder spürte er, wie Arthur ihn mit den Beinen fester an sich heranzog.

„bitte, nimm mich! Sofort!" Arthur stöhnte leicht und keuchte schwer. Diese bitte wollte Merlin nicht ausschlagen, woraufhin er seinen Zwilling bei den hüften packte und fest in ihn einstieß. Beide stöhnten laut auf, Merlin, weil er die heiße enge in der er sich bewegte zum zerreißen fand, Arthur kur vor schmerz, dann vor Erregung, als Merlin immer tiefer in ihn eindrang und den punkt erreichte, der Merlin Sterne sehen ließ.

Das stöhnen der beiden wurde immer schneller und lauter, desto tiefer Merlin gelangte und desto hin gebungs voller er das Glied seines Bruders massierte.

Dann spürte Merlin, wie sich die enge zusammenzog und wusste, dass sein Bruder dabei war zu kommen, weshalb er noch eine. Zwei mal tief in ihn eindrang und schon platzte Arthur auch mit einem lauten stöhnen, das wohl im Ganzen haus zu hören gewesen wäre, wenn jemand da wäre, der es hören konnte.

Auch Merlin braucht nicht mehr viel und brach nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden heraus. Kurz verweilten sie, küsste sich, fuhren noch einmal den Körper des anderen mit den fingerspitzen nach und schliefen dann fest zusammengekuschelt ein.


End file.
